Isekai Quartet Episode 11
Work Together! Field Day (協力！たいいくさい Kyōryoku! Taīkusai) is the eleventh episode of Isekai Quartet. It was first broadcasted on June 18, 2019. Summary Class 2 assembles outside in the field which Emilia shouts to do their best. Yunyun appears to challenge Megumin. The mage however pretends not to know the girl much to the latter's frustration. She declares that her Class 3 will win against them. Megumin scoffs that the declaration, stating if she has any friends to support her. Panicking she insists that she does. Even now she was sent to get yakisoba pan, though to others they see her as being a gofer. Reinhard, Felt, and Julius come over to greet them. Felt speaks for Class 1 and states that they will be taking the win. Elsewhere Ainz Ooal Gown meets with the Pleiades. Yuri Alpha is saddened that they are on opposing teams and apologizes. Having no need for an apology, Ainz tells they that this is another world and they should not hold back, having no interest in a farce battle. Yuri complies though she warns her master of a person he should be worried about in Class 1. Ainz, knowing it's Reinhard, concurs he is aware of his abilities. Megumin acting as a representative for Class 2 begins an announcement but is cut off. Class 1 and Class 2 begin participating in games and earn points for their teams. Class 1 is so far in the lead, mostly due to Reinard. Ainz, Tanya, and Subaru grow frustrated at this development. Roswaal appears to assist, and tells them that the cavalry match will determine the winner as CZ2I28 Delta announces that the winner of the cavalry match will be awarded ten million points. Ainz, Tanya, and Subaru calls Roswaal out on this as it makes all the previous games pointless. Ainz, Tanya, Subaru and Kazuma face off against a Reinhard, Felt, Eris, and Julius. Both teams are evenly matched. They are interrupted when Shizu announces that the teachers will be participating in the event. The team are composed of Pandora's Actor, Roswaal, Rerugen and Vanir. Now in a three way battle, Vanir starts it off by summoning his dolls. Kazuma warns his team that they explode, Ainz states its no obstacle as he teleports behind them. Tanya starts to attack, but Pandora' Actor uses his ability to transform into Ainz and mimics his magic teleporting behind them. Before Roswaal and touch them Julus block him with his magic. Rerugen blinded by the light is incapacitated by Eris. The remaining teachers then have Vanir's dolls engage the other teams forcing them on the defensive. Rudersdorf and Zettourcalls watch the display and note that the teachers are at slight disadvantage. They debate on whether to send 'it' out and Rudersdorf reveal a button which he pushes. The field cracks open revealing the Destroyer. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Puck * Beatrice * Ram * Rem * Natsuki Subaru * Wilibald Koenig * Matheus Johan Weiss * Rhiner Neumann * Vooren Grantz * Tanya von Degurechaff * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Cocytus * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Satou Kazuma * Aqua * Megumin * Darkness * Emilia * Yunyun * Julius Juukulius * Felt * Reinhard van Astrea * Hamsuke * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Narberal Gamma * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Kurt von Rudersdorf * Eris * Roswaal L Mathers * Erich von Rerugen * Pandora's Actor * Vanir Locations * School Play Notes * Cavalry Match is worth a 100 million points, rendering the points earned in the previous matches to be pointless. * Class 3 only contains Yunyun and mostly does not exist. pl:Isekai Quartet Odcinek 11 Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes